


The Library

by htea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sneaking Out, Top Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htea/pseuds/htea
Summary: Scorpius and Albus take advantage of a quiet night at Hogwarts to explore one of Scorpius' sexual fantasies.





	The Library

“I’ve been thinking,” Albus said pulling back from kissing Scorpius. They were intertwined on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. Albus lay on top of Scorpius completely unbothered by the possibility of someone walking in on them in a rather compromising position.

“What?” Scorpius asked a tad annoyed that Albus had chosen this moment to strike up conversation.

“You’re not very vocal in, well, the bedroom,” Albus said.

“What do you mean?” Scorpius asked sitting up, slightly more interested in where this was going.

“Well,” Albus began. “I never really know what you want. I feel like we’re always catering to my needs.”

“Our needs are relatively similar, don’t you think?” Scorpius said. 

“Yeah, but there must be something you like. Something specific, some sort of,” Albus paused. “Fantasy?” His hands lazily trailed up and down the exposed skin of Scorpius’ arm.

“Not really, no.”

“You must! Come on. Think, is there anything you really want to do?” Albus leaned in and nipped Scorpius’ ear. “Or want me to do to you?”

Scorpius gave into the gesture with a quiet moan. “Well, I guess if it had to choose,” he thought for a moment before kissing Albus and biting his lower lip. “I want you to fuck me in the restricted section of the library.”

Albus turned his head and smiled at his boyfriend fondly. 

“What? Is that not what you meant?” Scorpius asked pulling back. His face was scrunched in confusion.

“No, it’s just,” Albus said.

“What?” Scorpius pried.

“It’s just that you really are a giant nerd, aren’t you?” Albus laughed.

Scorpius shut him up by kissing him.

“Come on,” Albus said standing up.

“What?” Scorpius asked confused.

“You said you want me to fuck you in the library,” he leaned down to kiss Scorpius. “I’m going to fuck you in the library.”

“What now? What if we get caught?” Scorpius asked.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think that will be an issue.” Albus turned and went up to their room. When he returned he was carrying his father’s invisibility cloak.

“Didn’t your dad give that to James?” Scorpius asked.

“What James doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Albus said as he rapped the cloak round Scorpius and pulled him closer. Their lips met again. This time with the heat of anticipation of what was to come.

“Are you sure about this?” Scorpius asked keeping his lips close to Albus’.

Albus didn’t say anything. He just pulled Scorpius towards him until his was close enough to feel Albus’ bulge pressed against his thigh. Albus accompanied the action by mouthing at the sensitive skin on Scorpius’ neck.

Scorpius moaned and looked into Albus’ eyes. Albus was clearly pleased with the reaction he was able to rise out of Scorpius. “Lets go,” Scorpius grabbed Albus’ arm and dragged him out of the Slytherin dormitory. They walked through the deserted hallways, close together under the invisibility cloak. 

When they reached the library, Albus took off the cloak and tossed it to the side when they were in the restricted section. He grabbed Scorpius’ hips and pushed him against a bookshelf, kissing him forcefully. Albus’ tongue made a point to explore the entirety of Scorpius’ mouth. He kissed Scorpius like he was the sole source of oxygen in the room. Scorpius’ hands found their way to the hem of Albus’ shirt and lifted it off, while Albus moved his hands to mercilessly grab Scorpius’ arse. Once Scorpius’ shirt was also tossed aside Albus’ wandering hands moved around to grab Scorpius’ crotch and tug at the waistband of his pants. Scorpius moaned and Albus smiled as he palmed his lover though his trousers. Albus pulled the string keeping Scorpius’ pajama bottoms up and dropped to his knees. Albus locked eyes with Scorpius and moved closer to him. His mouth was centimeters from Scorpius’ throbbing cock. Scorpius felt he gentile breaths escaping from Albus’ lips, which excited him even more. Albus closed his eyes as he kissed Scorpius through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts.

“Please,” Scorpius whimpered as his head fell back.

“What was that?” Albus said without moving his mouth away from where it was teasing the blonde.

“This is pure torture. Can we get on with this?” Scorpius was practically panting. 

Albus smirked up at Scorpius. He kissed Scorpius’ stomach before grabbing the waistband of his boxers with his teeth, and pulled them down to Scorpius’ knees where they fell the rest of the way on their own. Scorpius was now completely naked, his erection fully exposed. Albus looked at Scorpius wide eyed and thirsty for the blond’s cock. Albus opened his mouth and sucked on the tip savoring the flavor of his lover. 

Scorpius groaned and bucked his hips forward. His reaction only encouraged Albus who held his hips in place, regaining control. Albus continued to suck Scorpius off with excruciatingly slow bobs of his head that traveled further and further down the shaft. Scorpius could barely contain himself when Albus had his full length in his mouth.

“Wait,” Scorpius was beginning to come undone. “Stop…I don’t want to…before we,” He managed to get out between heavy breaths.

Albus released Scorpius from his mouth, but continued to run his hand up and down the shaft. “Oh Scorpius, darling,” he began. “You’re going to come more than once tonight,” and he took Scorpius’ entire length in one go.

Albus’ pace was noticeably faster, Scorpius’ excitement leaving him wanting for more. It wasn’t much longer until Scorpius came in Albus’ mouth. Scorpius’ hands flew to his own to keep from screaming out and attracting the attention of anyone who might be walking by the library.

Albus rose to his feet and kissed Scorpius, smearing the remnants of his lover’s ejaculate on his. Scorpius could feel how hard Albus against his hip and felt himself begin to harden again. Albus’ mouth attacked every inch of Scorpius’ face. His lips, his nose, his jaw, his neck. “So, were in the library. In the restricted section.” He said between gentile kisses. “And I’m am yours to command. What’s next?”

Scorpius took Albus’ ear and sucked it between his teeth, inciting a shiver of pleasure from the dark haired boy. “I want you to bend me over that table over there, and fuck me like you’ve never fucked me before.”

Albus lifted his head and looked into Scorpius’ eyes. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He was pleased with the mouth that Scorpius was developing. “As you wish,” he grabbed Scorpius and flung him around towards the table. Albus pushed Scorpius’ head down into the table so his bare arse was on display. Scorpius’ heart was pounding out of his chest. He could hear Albus fumbling with his pants, and the satisfying squeeze of the bottle of lube Scorpius assumed Albus grabbed when he went to fetch the invisibility cloak. Albus let out a moan as he rubbed the lube on his cock. Scorpius sighed at the sound of his boyfriend pleasuring himself and longed for the moment Albus was inside of him. 

Scorpius let out a surprised gasp when he felt the wet surface of Albus’ tongue trace trail up his crack. It was something they had talked about, but never actually did. They usually got too distracted with the familiar to experiment with anything new. Albus’ lube slicked hands spread Scorpius’ cheeks and he buried his head between them. His tongue flicked across Scorpius’ hole in a teasing fashion before he sucked forcefully on the opening and slipped his tongue through the tight ring of muscle. Scorpius quickly became accustomed to the new sensation and wondered why it had taken them so long to finally try rimming. It was amazing. 

Scorpius listened to the filthy sounds escaping from Albus’ mouth as he continued to open Scorpius up. Scorpius let go of all the tension in his arse and Albus was able to add his fingers to the mix. Albus’ fingers found there way to Scorpius’ hole and began to massage it with lube. Scorpius’ heavy breath was music to Albus’ ears. He continued to massage Scorpius and inserted his fingers one at s time. He pumped and scissored his fingers in and out of Scorpius alternating with his tongue until Scorpius was more than ready for the main event. Albus sensed what Scorpius wanted. He pulled away and did nothing.

“What are you waiting for?” Scorpius said almost angrily. He was about through with being teased and would surely give Albus a piece of his mind. After they were finished of course.

“Beg for it,” Albus said.

“I thought I was in charge?” Scorpius asked, slightly lifting his head to look back at Albus.

Albus pushed his head back down. “I don’t think you can really say that from your current position.” Scorpius should have known that Albus wouldn’t be able to relinquish control, not even for one night. He loved to boss Scorpius around in the bedroom and Scorpius was more than willing to comply. One of the things Scorpius loved most was pleasing Albus. That might have been why Scorpius had never thought much about this library fantasy that lived in the back of his mind ever since he first touched himself while thinking of Albus.

“Albus,” Scorpius began. “I want you inside of me.”

“You call that begging?” Albus asked amused. Scorpius knew it was a pathetic attempt. It didn’t even come close to some of the times Albus had Scorpius pleading for the sweet release his cock was able to give.

Scorpius sighed. “Albus please,” he began in a somewhat mocking tone. “I want you to shove your beautiful cock up my arse.”

Albus inserted the tip, refusing to give Scorpius what he wanted. “That’s better,” he said as he began to thrust barely two inches into Scorpius. “But I don’t appreciate your tone.”

Scorpius was truly getting annoyed. His cock was throbbing and at this point his hand wouldn’t provide the sufficient amount of relief. “Albus Potter if you don’t fuck me right now—FUCK!”

Albus pushed his full length into Scorpius’ arse without warning. Scorpius screamed no longer concerned with keeping it quiet. Albus slowly pulled out and slid back in again. Scorpius couldn’t tell if it was gentler this time or if his ass was so wrecked from the first blow that anything there after would be easier. Albus continued to slam into Scorpius. 

“Ah. Fuck! Albus. Yes!” Scorpius managed to croak out between moans.

“Good things...come to those...who wait,” Albus grunted clearly just as aroused as Scorpius was. “Oh, Scorp. You feel so good.” 

Albus was now tugging on Scorpius’ hair to steady himself. Something that Albus knew he loved. Scorpius grabbed his own cock and started rubbing it in time with Albus’ thrusts. Albus was pumping so fast Scorpius wondered how he managed to keep it up. Then it happened. Albus came with a long, loud groan. This sent Scorpius over the edge. He tugged on his cock one last time then let it out all over his hand, the table, and the floor. 

Albus was now lying on Scorpius’ back, breathing as heavily as he was. Neither had the energy to move. Scorpius and Albus had had sex before--many, many times before--but this was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. Albus finally managed to roll off of Scorpius and sat on the floor. He didn’t seem to mind that he was sitting in the puddle of Scorpius’ cum. Scorpius slid off the table as well and sat beside Albus. He rested his head on Albus shoulder and Albus put his arms around Scorpius. They sat silently for a while when Albus finally spoke.

“I love you,” Albus said.

Scorpius looked at Albus. It took him a moment to move past the overwhelming joy that was building up inside of him and he managed to speak the words “I love you too.”

This was the first time that either of them had said these things, but it felt right to do so.

“We should, um, probably clean up,” Albus managed.

“Right,” Scorpius said, examining the mess that surrounded them. 

Albus reached over and grabbed his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it at the books that had been knocked off the shelf and at the spare parchment that was strewn about the floor. Next he looked at Scorpius. 

“Get up,” he said. “I’ll clean you off.”

Scorpius stood up and Albus pointed his want at his still naked body. Albus muttered a cleaning charm and Scorpius felt his body rid of the sticky substance. He turned around and when he was completely clean he began to redress as Albus cleaned the table and the floor.

“Do me,” Albus said.

Scorpius slipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Albus. He muttered the cleaning charm and Albus spun as Scorpius did to be thorough.

Once Albus was dressed he walked over to Scorpius and kissed him. Scorpius smiled into Albus’ lips.

“We should probably head back,” Scorpius said.

Albus wrapped the invisibility cloak around Scorpius in a similar fashion as he did when they were leaving the Slytherin dormitory and they walked back to their room hand in hand.


End file.
